Determine whether troglitazone treatment when initiated in participants during early stages of type 2 diabetes can reduce postprandial glucose levels assessed by oral glucose tolerance testing and improve peripheral insulin sensitivity assessed by frequently sampled intravenous glucose tolerance testing. Assess whether troglitazone treatment alters the rate and quantity of insulin secreted by pancreatic beta cells in response to increasing concentrations of glucose assessed by graded glucose infusion testing preceded and followed by arginine stimulation.